


Destiny catches

by chinykawaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Symbols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the sun kisses the moon and the red comet crosses the sky, the choosen ones will meet and die. Yet it's not the end, there is still hope, if the loved one revives and kisses the lobe. Though he must be pure and branded as well, his heart has to live and not be under a spell. "</p><p>Fallen angels are rare and can not be healed says the legend, but what if there is a certain prediction which could destroy their whole world, when he doesn't find a way to revive him another time. A way not even the Seakers can forecast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny catches

 

> _"When the sun kisses the moon and the red comet crosses the sky, the choosen ones will meet and die. Yet it's not the end, there is still hope, if the loved one revives and kisses the lobe. Though he must be pure and branded as well, his heart has to live and not be under a spell._  "

The little boy read out loud the words written down in the old and in leather bounded book. The candle in his hand shook, when a shiver of fright made it's way through his fragile body and his finger around it trembled. His white pyjama hung floppy down his small body as he walked towards the old library window of the castle and looked out of it, up to he brightly shining moon. He shouldn't be here. Not at this time, not on this day. He knew it exactly, but the curiosity to know what stood in the so called cursed book awakend in him when Master Midorima mentioned the saga of Seaker Satsuki for his family this afternoon. His red eyes were fixed on the moon before a red shooting star crossed it and caught the attention of the young boy. The pupils of his red eyes lighted up like flames in the oven, letting his whole body glisten in a light red colour, till one turned golden and a red mark in form of a lobe appeared on the skin of his left collarbone. The book fell to the floor followed by the candle in the other hand as a lightning stroke the boy, turning his vision black and letting him collapse on the floor.

* * *

Spiritless the teal headed boy looked to the sky. Too long had he not eaten anything. Too long had he walked and ran through the snow, freezing of the cold breeze. Too long ago were the happy days were he laughed with his family. He sensed his feet giving away under him as he sank down the tree. The ground was covered in white and beautiful snow. Slowly one tear after another dripped down his cheeks as he knew that he wouldn't live any longer. He fought. He didn't surrender to the people burning down his village and killing his parents. He tried his best to run away like his father said in his last words, but he failed miserably. He was too weak for an angel like everyone said. Not as strong as the other boys in his village. Not as tough as them. He also hadn't got wings yet so for them he never counted actually. One time had he turned around to see his family again, only once to see the beautiful azure blue wings of his father a last time.

_'Run Kuroko and don't stop. You are special, always believe that.'_

The voice of his father resounded in his head as he sat on the ground looking at the deep black night sky. Never had he seen it in such a dark black colour with so many twinkling stars.

 _'I am sorry mum and dad'_ he spoke with a low and nearly cracking voice while his eyes focused on the bright blue shooting star as he felt the last drops of energy leaving his body before his eyes closed and he was knocked unconscious by a lightning.

* * *

" **Master Midorima, please come quickly. The young lord is lying unconscious on the floor of the library. His clothing is torn apart and he won't wake up, regardless what we do.** " The voice of the servant sounded shaky as he stood breathless in the cabinet of the old Master.

Master Midorima's grey wings tensed of the news as he looked up from his book and walked towards him, nodding slightly. He walked past him and rushed down the stairs, slithly flying, to the library where he found the unconscious boy surrounded by his crying mother and other servants.

 **"Seijuuro please wake up."** The voice of the normally smiling and beautiful woman crackled as another tear dripped down her cheek onto the hand of the little boy. Her usually glistening golden wings hung without power down of her back as if they had died. Master Midorima made his way to the scene observing his surroundings for a short time, noticing the opened cursed book lying on the floor and the red glowing lobe on the prince's collarbone. He shook his head lightly in discomfort as he shoved away the servants, kneeled down to the unmoving boy and looked up to his mother.

 **"Master Midorima please let him awake again."** The woman on the other side of the boy pleaded not averting her eyes off her son. **"I can't loose him."** She continued when another tear left her eyes. Master Midorima placed his hand on hers, whereupon she looked at him lastly. **"Don't worry Your Highness. I won't let him die."** He answered confidently looking down at the closed eyes of the young prince. _'Isn't it too early?'_ The thought repeated itself in his mind again and again as he placed a green root, which he had put out of his green pocket in front of the boy's nose for a moment. The boy opened his eyes abruptly coughing for air. A round of relief breathings was heard behind him while he sat up, looking at the tears, which streamed down his mother's face. His gaze turned to the upstanding man with green hair, who packed his magical root back into his pocket before shifting his glasses backmonto his nose.

Prior his breath got normal again he coughed again, looking up his worried looking mother another time, massaging his temples. **"What happened?"** He asked carefully not loosing their eye contact. His mother hugged the boy with her shivering arms and pressed him towards her until she could feel his unbelievable warmth. **"I thought I lost you."** Her voice was still husky as she spoke this words. **"Don't worry mother. I won't leave you."** The little boy answered back with a heartwarming smile on his face. He cuddled against his mother's chest, hearing her fast heart beat and smelling her gorgeous perfum, which let his mouth cornes rise up even more. When Master Midorima cleared his throat, they pulled away, looking at his serious face expression.

 **"Let's bring Prince Seijuuro to his room. He has to rest."** The Master interrupted them with concern in his voice. He read many predictions of the best seakers of Teikou regarding this matter but nevertheless knew nothing at all. The again smiling woman pulled away and nodded before the Master heaved up the little boy and brought him to bed, his big wings sheltering him up from the outside world. His overwhelming warmth enwrapped the Master, who held him close to his chest. Not long did it last till the little boy was lying in his bed, covered cautiously by the bed sheets. Master Midorima stroked lightly over the red lobe, feeling the branded edges of the mark. Their eyes met, locked on each other and observed the reaction of the other one.

 **"What happened in the library?"** Master Midorim's words filled the air and the boy looked up to him. **"I don't know exactly but I saw a red light and then everything turned black immediately."** He answered looking down to the sheets which covered his lower body. **"It's alright. You did well remembering that much my prince."** Master Midorima answered softly as he covered the boy with the sheets. **"Now rest for the following hours."** He continued before turning away and leaving the room.

Quietly he walked down the stairs recalling every line of the symbol again. Never before had his seen this form of a symbol and never before had he even seen a coloured one. He looked at the one on the palm of his right hand which had a black colour. He shook his head and chuckled. _"Looks like the cursed prediction awakens."_ He murmered to himself as he passed the marmoread stairs of the castle walking again down to the library. He opened the door as silent as possible, before popping his head in it and looking around whether somebody was in it or not. When he didn't see anyone he sighted eased, walked in and closed the big wooden door with a spell so that none could open it. He turned around opening his enormous grey wings. As response his normal green eyes glistened up in a black colour and he flew up to the dome of the library. It was made out of glas with many pictures on it which showed one of the many fulfilled predictions of the Akashi family. He touched the one with the king, the queen and their newborn son at the same time.

A loud snap echoed throughout the whole room whereupon the upper part of one of the high shelfs opened, uncovering another wodden door with a symbol on it. Master Midorma flew to it, landing without problems on the shelf. His eyes glistened up another time when he cut with a knife into his index finger letting a blood drop drip out. Next he laid his hand carefully onto the sign. The blood slightly covered his finger, running down the edges of the symbol when it began to sparkle in black. Another click was heard and the door opened. He walked into the dark hallway not looking back. Then he bend down to the right, searching for a torch. When he found it, Master Midorima murmered a spell and the torch lit up, burning in a green light. _'I have to find something before it's too late'_ he thought while walking down the hallway and reaching another door.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with my magical fanfic ^-^ I hope you all like it until now~  
> I wanted it to be up on Kuroko's birthday but yeahhh I kinda had no time, but anyways: Happy late birthday Kuroko-kuuuun~  
> Also English is not my mothertongue soo I am sry for any mistakes~


End file.
